Advice
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Robin and Starfire are dating. Raven is meditating to keep her jealousy from taking over her emotions. She can't keep from getting interrupted. Robin needs advice. Is he really happy? Yeah...suckish title but I love Robin/Raven! So, thought I'd write a little drabble about 'em! Humor, Friendship and Romance! Hope y'all like it! I sure as heck don't own no Teen Titans! R&R!


**Yeah...this is not my best story, but I just had to post something! I _had _to! Raven/Robin is my favorite couple on Teen Titans so I thought I'd do a drabble on 'em. There's a little romance...mostly friendship and humor though. Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven murmured as she meditated in the living room or the Tower. She was levitating, her dark blue cape falling down her back, her eyes closed, her legs crossed Indian style. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Hey, Rae Rae!" Beast Boy called happily, waltzing into the room.

Raven screamed as she hit the floor, surprised by his presence. She growled and turned to him sharply, her eyes glowing a bright red.

"Sorry!" he whimpered, running out of the room, forgetting whatever he had planned to do.

She took a deep breath, to calm herself, and crossed her legs again. She began mumbling the chant and rose off the ground once more.

Usually she'd do this with Starfire, who had become very interested in meditating, but lately she's been with Robin. They started dating not to long ago and she was never around to join Raven. The sorceress shook her head roughly to get the image of Starfire and Robin out of her head. Robin…

"Hey, Raven." someone greeted. She jumped and fell again, letting out a yelp as she hit the ground.

"Oh, sorry." the person muttered, helping her up.

She looked up into Robin's hidden eyes and backed up, out of his grasp.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously, not sure if she was going to explode with rage or not.

"Fine." she grumbled and stormed out of the room. She glided down the hallway to bedroom door and pressed the button that caused it to slide open.

She sighed and lit the candles on the floor in the corner of her room. She levitated again and closed her eyes.

She was almost finished when someone knocked on her door. She growled, her shoulders slumping. She floated over to the door and opened it slightly. Robin peered inside.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Uh, sure…" she mumbled and opened the door all the way so he could step in. Normally she wouldn't let anyone in her room but Robin was an exception. He looked around the room, not remembering it from the last time he had seen it. It was dim, the candles in the corner giving the room some light. The walls, chairs, tables, books, pictures, everything was dark.

She sat on her bed Indian style, waiting for him to start. Her bed was large and round, that could fit her, Robin and Starfire on it. It was to big for her small form, it seemed to swallow her up.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, starting the conversation since he wouldn't.

"I need your advice." he blurted.

"With what?"

"Starfire." he said simply, not going into detail.

"Why?"

"I - I don't, it just feels weird to date her…now." he confessed, walking around the large room, swinging his arms just to do something with them. "I mean, it was like okay at first and then it felt like I was dating my sister…you know?"

"No, not really…but I can feel your confusion." she replies.

"I don't know what to do! Will it get better? Is this it? Should I break up with her?" he groaned, listing possibilities.

Raven mentally slapped herself for wanting to scream 'break up with her'. She didn't like the things she was feeling.

"I'm sorry, but the only thing I can say is follow your heart, cliché as it is." she smirked slightly.

"Yeah…thanks for the help." he mumbled.

He left the room and she fell back on the bed, groaning loudly. Robin's face invaded her mind and she smiled. She immediately stopped when she heard a crash. She looked up and saw one of her chairs fallen over, books scattered on the floor.

She sat up and began meditating again so she could keep her emotions under control.

A few minutes later there was another knock on her door. She walked back over to it and slid it open. Robin stood there once again.

"Can I talk to you again?" he smiled.

"Sure." she shrugged and let him in, shutting the door softly behind herself.

* * *

**Yeah...really short, that's why it's called a drabble! So, please review! I so love Raven! We're a lot alike in some ways! She's my favorite character! Hope y'all liked it! I have another idea for a Raven/Robin so that should be up soon! Later!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
